When Life Turns To Hell
by SumChick
Summary: This fic is set a few generations after hp., Slyhterin and Gryffindor are friends ...that is until a certain guy comes to town, his name..Timothy Riddle, who makes old rivalries rekindle themselves, and lost ennemies found. It's my first fic so don't flam


Disclaimer :I own nothing but Kelsie Morano, Amanda, Sam, Tasia, Stevo, Justine, Mary, Mr. Beaudin, and the JCQL(Junior Canadian Quidditch League).  
  
Authors Note: I'm new at this so please don't be too hard, but give suggestions on how I can improve, also I hope you enjoy this fic!) And if you don't. don't read it. lol, and don't say grammar for improving because I know it sux, and I'm trying to improve but it isn't working. For the note passing part SY-Stevo A-Amanda K-Kelsie SS-Sam T-Tasia SM-Stefan Meyer M-Martin C-Chad  
  
15 year old Kelsie Morano sat by herself on the Hogwarts Express. Why did she always have to be their so early. She never really did understand her parents, because even though she lived in Canada she was forced to go to Hogwarts, in England. Something about, how they had gone to Hogwarts, her grandparents had gone to Hogwarts and she would go to Hogwarts. Not only did she have to go to school overseas but she also had to arrive half an hour earlier. She was in Gryffindor of course, every single solitary member of her family had been in Gryffindor, right from old Gryffindor himself. She was bound to tradition, and had no way of escaping it. She couldn't understand why she couldn't arrive 5 minutes before hand like her friends, Sam, Amanda, and Tasia. She pulled out her book (Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring), turned on her C.D. player(Sum 41) and started the usual 20 minute wait for her friends to arrive. First to arrive was Tasia, as usual. Tasia was the definite heartthrob of the group, she was of average height, and had long, curly dark brown hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown, Tasia was nice and quiet, till Stefan Meyer, a player in the JCQL(Junior Canadian Quidditch League) became a topic of conversation. Kelsie put a bookmark in book, and shut off her C.D. player and began to talk amicably with Tasia.  
  
"How was your summer" Tasia asked  
  
"Pretty good, did you get to see the Qudditch cup, it was awesome, Ireland at France."  
  
"Yeah I know Ireland just lost 150 to 300, a tie before France caught the snitch. I only saw it on T.V. though, Amanda and Sam actually went to it live!"  
  
"I know! They are so lucky." A while later Sam arrived. Sam had medium length blond hair, and green eyes. She was average height and like Tasia was also in love with member of the JCQL, he was from Slovakia and his name was Martin Kubaliak. Sam loved to write and was often in the corner of the common-room writing a story. Sam joined their Quidditch conversation and of course told them everything about the cup that wasn't on T.V. 2 minutes later the last member of their gang arrived, her name was Amanda. Amanda was tall, and had short dark hair with blond highlights, her eyes were blue, and she was obsessed with Chad Bassen and Deryck Whibbley much like Kelsie.  
  
"Chad's hot" said Amanda as soon as the train started  
  
"No kidding" said Kelsie while Sam and Tasia rolled their eyes.  
  
"I love Stefan, he is so hot"  
  
"I know, and so are Chad and Deryck" said Kelsie  
  
"Yeah, but Chad is the hottest" said Amanda  
  
"Deryck"  
  
"Stefan"  
  
"Chad"  
  
'SHUT UP!" yelled Sam. [I]5 minutes later[/I]  
  
"Chad's Hot" said Amanda  
  
"Yeah, and so are Stefan and Deryck" said Kelsie while Sam started rubbing her temples. The train ride passed quickly and soon they arrived at the castle. They took the horseless carriages up to the front gate where they were left off. The four friends walked ahead to the front doors and Kelsie and Amanda laughed at the scared first years along the way.  
  
"If I'm made prefect, I'm going to scream."  
  
"I will too if you're made prefect" said Sam while Kelsie laughed. Tasia of course just listened. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as the anxious first years were sorted. Everyone burst out laughing as one first year (Carolina McCaslin),fainted when her name was called, then was put into Gryffindor. The sorting finished and the headmistress(Professor Portal) commenced her annual start of term speech.  
  
"Welcome all, old students and new. Another year is upon us, with new challenges, new victories, and new rules to break.(laughter)I would like to announce that the womping willow sadly passed away during the summer holidays, but has been replaced by the Wacking Dutch Elm Tree, please note to stay far away from it. Quidditch try-outs will commence in two weeks, that is all. Know I have but a few words to say, Vous pouvez mangé! And magically food appeared in front of them, the few muggle-born first years looked surprised while others were just "sweet". The four friends dove into the feast, Kelsie piling up on mashed potatoes. After the feast the Gryffindors trudged up to the common-room.  
  
"Girls, up the stairs on the right, boys up the stairs to the left, no boys in the girls dorms, and vice versa. That is all, you may know retreat to your dorms." said the Prefect They, along with the rest of the fifth year girls went up to their dorms.  
  
"Hey Justine, Sup Mary?"  
  
"Not much" they both replied at the same time. They took turns in the bathroom and fell asleep. Though Kelsie stayed awake, she didn't know why, but she could never get to sleep without reading, so she picked up her music and her book, stepped silently to the common room, lit a fire and began to read. An hour later, she went back up to the dorm and immediately fell asleep. The next morning Kelsie was the first to wake up, she got ready and went down o the common-room, next came Tasia, then Amanda, then Sam. They walked down to the Great Hall and had breakfast, Amanda and Kelsie who seemed were always tired yawned almost all through breakfast.  
  
"I'm tired" said Amanda on the way back  
  
"I'm tireder" replied Kelsie  
  
"I'm even more tireder"  
  
"I'm tireder than the tiredest"  
  
"I'm tiredererer than the tiredestestest"  
  
"Well I'm the tiredest of the tired"  
  
"I'm the tiredest of the tiredestestest of the tiredererer"  
  
"I'm tired x infinite"  
  
"I'm tired x infinite +1"  
  
"Okay lets stop this" said Amanda  
  
"Okay," replied Kelsie, "but I'm still more tired." She finished as Sam and Tasia sighed. The rest of the way back, Amanda, Sam, and Tasia talked about the Tigers, their hometown's JCQL team, chances this year. Kelsie who rarely attended their games kept out of the conversation. When they left the common-room, it was hardly full but as soon as they returned it was full, it seemed almost every second year and above was in there doing their summer potions homework, the teacher Professor Beaudin seemed to hate students of any sort. Though the feeling was mutual, everyone was hated the old geezer, even the Slytherins. Professor Beaudin or M. Beaudin as he proffered to be called, was everyone's least favorite teacher, he was clueless and didn't know what he was talking about. He gave detentions for laughing, or if you went to throw something out.(A/N I actually do have him for a teacher, I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!)Beaudin was more commonly referred to as, idiot, basterd, asshole, gay face, and The Detention Nazi. Kelsie looked at her watch and called out to everyone in the common-room  
  
"15 MINUTES!"  
  
"Come-on lets go get ready for the day." said Tasia. They went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, put the finishing touches on their hair. Sam and Tasia put on some make-up while Amanda and Kelsie went to their dorm and got the books ready. They walked along the corridor as slowly as possible so that they wouldn't have to be in Beaudin's class any longer than they have to be.  
  
"I hate Beaudin" said Kelsie for the 3 rd that morning.  
  
"We know" replied Sam just slightly annoyed.  
  
"I wonder if the guys are going to plan a back to school party this year" asked Amanda  
  
"That would be great fun, as long as Stevo doesn't spike the butterbeer.again," said Sam.  
  
"I'm really happy I only drank pop" said Tasia while Amanda and Kelsie laughed. They stopped just outside his class, and Amanda and Kelsie prepared some spitball shooters.  
  
"This will be my best one yet" said Kelsie  
  
"That's what you say every class," replied Sam and Kelsie just shrugged her shoulders. As soon as the class started Beaudin collected the holiday homework. The sat in their seats which were arranged to what Beaudin thought was best, which wasn't that great as he stuck Amanda, Stevo, Kelsie, Sam, Tasia, Stefan, Martin, and Chad together. Even though Martin, Stefan, and Chad did play Quidditch, they were pretty young, only 15, they were all destined to play professional Quidditch. Kelsie got bored of The Detention Nazi droning on and on and on, so she decided to write Stevo a note.  
  
K-You guys planning another party?  
  
SY-DUH! Would we ever fail you.wait don't answer that.  
  
SS-Don't spike the butterbeer this time  
  
C-We won't don't worry.hehehe  
  
A-Hey, I wanna write on the note! K-You all ready are.  
  
A-Shut up!  
  
M-Potion boring  
  
SM-Dude sorry but that's potions is boring  
  
M-that's what I said Potion boring.  
  
Kelsie almost burst out laughing, but thought better of it. She looked towards Stefan, who was know continuously banging his head against the table. Kelsie ripped off a piece a parchment and stuck it in her mouth. She then carefully placed the spitball in her spitball shooter, and shot one at Clarissa. Clarissa was another Gryffindor, her and Kelsie weren't really that good of friends, but were nice enough to each other. Of course that didn't matter right know, during Potions, everyone was a possible target. She groaned as Amanda hit her on the cheek. She fired one at Amanda, but missed, and consequently hit the clock. Their next class was Charms which was a lot more exciting especially with their teacher Professor Reynolds, who always found a way to keep the class interested. After that they proceeded to History of Magic, which surprisingly enough, wasn't incredibly boring. The teacher however was a hawk, in her class you'd better be good, or else detention. When HoM was done with it was lunch time. Kelsie took this opportunity to visit her Slytherin friends. Jillian, Jackie, and Phoebe were some of Kelsie's best friends even though they resided in Slytherin.  
  
"Hey Jill" she said walking up behind her.  
  
"Hey Kelse" she replied. Kelsie spent the rest of lunch hour talking and laughing with them and she was about to leave when someone said  
  
"Listen you, go back to Gryffindor where you belong" Kelsie turned around and saw someone she didn't recognize. He was tall, and had dark hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Well what crawled up your ass and died." Snarled Kelsie.  
  
"You" he replied  
  
"Well aren't you just a lil' ray of sunshine"  
  
"Listen Gryffindor, this is the Slytherin table, you're aren't welcome here"  
  
"I don't know where you come from, but here, we're allowed to be friends with whomever we want".  
  
"Dude, chill, she's our friend" said Jackie  
  
"Well you shouldn't be her friend, she's nothing but Gryffindor scum," he snapped  
  
"And.she's Potters heir" At this all the Slytherin's eyes opened wide.  
  
"But that that can't be, she looks nothing like him, she blond hair, brown eyes, while the Potters they were known for their black hair, blue eyes, how could she be his heir, and Harry married that Cho Chang who also has black hair, so how could she Kelsie be Harry Potters heir" finished Phoebe  
  
"What's wrong with being his heir, I'm proud to be part of the Potter lineage, and if you're going to hate me for it, than.than, so be it" Kelsie said and turned away. She walked back to the Gryffindor table, her head held high. That night she went to the Headmistress's office.  
  
"Are you, sure," said Headmistress Portal  
  
"Quite" she replied "If the Slytherins are going to hate me because of the name Potter, than let it ring, loud, and proud!" she finished  
  
"Very well, Ms Potter, I shall inform the teachers of the change," she said.  
  
"I thank you Professor" she said and left the office. The next morning the day was pretty much the same, except at lunch, she sat at the Gryffindor table. She had earned many glares from the Slytherins, in deed, things were like they were back 100 years, old rivalries were rekindled, and one Kelsie did not expect, it started at Potions, when her ex-friend Phoebe, name was called.  
  
"Phoebe Malfoy" said Beaudin  
  
"Here" snarled Phoebe  
  
"I've been being friends with a Malfoy, my parents are going to kill me if they ever find out"  
  
"That would be marvelous know wouldn't it" said the same boy from the lunch the day before, his name turned out to be Timothy Riddle. Kelsie didn't know why, but the name Riddle sent shivers down her spine. 


End file.
